Sol Badguy
|-|Base= |-|Dragon Install= Summary Sol Badguy is the main character in the Guilty Gear series and Ky Kiske's eternal rival. At first glance, he is an aloof, anti-hero bounty hunter, whose apparent laziness and gruffness belies his terrifying fighting ability, amazing intelligence and emotional depths beneath that brash exterior. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C | High 4-C Name: Sol Badguy (True name is Frederick) Origin: Guilty Gear Gender: Male Age: Nearly 200 years old Classification: Prototype Gear, Bounty Hunter, former scientist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and limited 8; Reliant on Master Ghost, though this doesn't last indefinitely), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Flight when transformed, Fire Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-High; his regeneration is superior to Raven's, and he can regenerate from being reduced to ash), Power Nullification (Can dispel spells), Reactive Evolution, Resistance to mental, spiritual and material attacks (Adapted and survived being deep within the Backyard, which simultaneously assaults your mind, soul and disintegrates any lifeform according to Paradigm by the sheer amount of density), Can summon minions via the MasterGhost, which also allows him to locate the opponent position and resurrect an unknown number of times, Can see through illusions and Invisible foes, High Resistance to conventional diseases and poisons (Gear cells were used to cure diseases, Sol's body is naturally full of them and he's dealt with toxic-type Gears), Absorption (Kickstarted the junkyard by absorbing and using the blast's energy at the end of Xrd Revelator), Creation (Recreated his bike after it was blown up by antimatter bomb by a gear), Air Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Teleportation, Electricity Manipulation, Sealing, Fusionism, Time Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Sol had and made the OutRage weapons which includes Anji's Zessen, which can manipulate air, chi, sound and electromagnetic signals, teleport and create dimensional barriers. He also fused Fireseal with Zenga, which is able to use light magic. He also made and confiscated the Ky's sword in Lightning The Urgent, which is able to create lightning and able to seal someone in subspace that slow time to near halt), Acausality (Type 1; Even after his past self was killed by I-No, Sol continued to exist), Resistance to Death Manipulation, and Existence Erasure (Both he and Justice are able to survive the Absolute World which will kill all of the races in the universe, creating mass extinction and erase everything that can't survive said world) Attack Potency: Star level+ (His punches generate this much energy) | Large Star level (Is much stronger than his previous form and can fight off That Man once he is fully transformed) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Slayer considers Sol capable of seriously challenging him and is likely faster than Jack-O) | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Slayer and That Man) Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: Star Class+ | Large Star Class Durability: Star level+ (Survived an amped attack from a weapon that he himself created to destroy Gears, internally tanked the destruction of Absolute Defense: Felion and was only winded, regeneration and resurrection makes him hard to kill, superior regeneration to Raven who can regenerate from ash) | Large Star level (Can take attacks from That Man) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range normally, thousands of kilometers with attacks. Standard Equipment: Junkyard Dog Mk. III. Intelligence: Genius in various types of technology and magic, over a century of combat experience against a vast assortment of foes, quickly analyzed and destroyed a cosmic artifact, was one of the greatest scientists in the world as Frederick, specializing in particle physics. Weaknesses: Lazy, almost never uses his full strength, if MasterGhost sustains too much damage (Either directly or via resurrecting), his soul will be destroyed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gun Flame: '''A move where Sol fires a projectile made of a stream of fire. *'Gun Flame Feint:' A move where Sol feigns a Gun Flame and puts himself in a position to counter-attack. *'Volcanic Viper:' An anti-air attack where Sol jumps and swings his weapon upwards while engulfed in flames. *'Grand Viper:' Sol performs a slide on the ground, leaving a trail of flames behind him and then follows up with a Volcanic Viper. *'Bandit Revolver:' A flaming spinning axe kick; he can also perform this move in midair. *'Bandit Bringer:' A flaming jumping punch to the opponent. *'Riot Stomp:' Sol jumps on the wall to push himself off to deliver a powerful kick, it also has a flaming axe kick variant. *'Wild Throw:' Sol grabs his opponent with one arm to smash them into the ground. *'Fafnir:' A flaming straight punch to the face. *'Sidewinder:' Another flaming straight punch, this time in mid-air. *'Kudakero:' A flaming kick that is done in the air. It can smash the ground as well. '''Finishing moves:' *'All Guns Blazing: '''A move where Sol kicks his opponent back, dashes past them creating a trail of flames behind him, which then collide with the opponent in a large burst of fire. *'Napalm Death: Sol propels himself forward towards his opponent using a jet of fire. He then attacks his foe with a knee to the face. *'''Branding Breach: '''Sol throws a strong punch to the stomach and shoots off a powerful torrent of flame. '''Overdrives: *'Dragon Install:' An Overdrive that transforms Sol by tapping into the dormant power of his Gear side to increase his stats. After activating this form he’ll either emit a bright gold aura around him (also called Gold Mode) or begin blinking red. *'Flame Distortion/Dragon Install Second: '''A form that further enhances his stats and makes him slowly regenerate health. In addition to the stat boosts he gains more powerful versions of his signature moves. *'Tataki Otoshi: A follow up technique to the Volcanic Viper accessible only in the Dragon Install form, where Sol delivers a hard kick that knocks down his opponent. *'''P.B.B: '''A technique that can only be performed in Dragon Install forms where Sol grabs his opponent and creates an explosion that damages both Sol and his opponent (though his opponent takes much more damage) '''Key: Base/Limiter On | Limiter Off State Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Bayonetta (Bayonetta) Bayonetta’s profile (Speed was equalized and 4-C to High 4-C versions were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Fire Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Scientists Category:Game Bosses Category:Sword Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Berserkers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Creation Users Category:Air Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Space Users Category:Chi Users Category:Sound Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Time Users Category:Light Users Category:Tier 4